Seiichi Yukimura
Background Yukimura Seiichi is the team captain of Rikkai Dai Tennis Club. He is known as one of the Big Three, with the other two being Sanada Genichirō (The Emperor) and Yanagi Renji (The Master). Yukimura is one of the characters mentioned and shown earlier on in the series, but does not show his true strength until near the end of the original series. He had been a Rikkai Dai regular since his first year along with Yanagi and Sanada. Yukimura is known as "The Child of God" due to his play style and the fact that he has never lost or dropped a single game before his Nationals Finals match against Echizen Ryoma. He is hospitalized for most of the season due to an illness that is similar to Guillain-Barré Syndrome Rikkai Question Corner Part 6, a neurological disease that causes paralysis in the limbs. The surgery he must undergo to cure it only has a fifty percent survival rate. Nonetheless, he takes the chance and survives. Appearance Despite his strength, he has a very calm and frail appearance. He has chin-length navy blue wavy hair and brown eyes (blue in the anime) with a fair complexion. Yukimura is depicted as fairly tall although not as tall as teammates Sanada and Yanagi. Yukimura's Rikkai Dai jersey is always kept hanging on his shoulders and he is never shown having his arms through his sleeves, only having it over his shoulders almost like a cape. Also, when on and around the courts, he is always seen wearing a headband (white in the manga, green in the anime). At the U-17 Camp in New Prince of Tennis. Yukimura has his U-17 Camp Jersey hang over his shoulders on his back like he did with his Rikkai Dai jersey. While also serious, Yukimura smiles considerably more frequently than Sanada. Personality Yukimura is known as one of the of Three Demons and as The Child Of God or The Demigod in anime due to his strength and invincibility on the tennis court. Outside the court, Yukimura is a soft spoken and kind individual, if still proud and dignified. He also exhibits a calm, quiet and observant personality. He's rarely taken by surprise. However, once he steps inside the court he demonstrates strong willpower and a rather stern, brutally honest attitude. He is very strict with his team and refuses to lose as both a captain and a player. Sometimes, he likes to tease people he is close to such as Sanada. Many readers compare Seiichi to Fuji as they both exhibit a quiet and gentle personality outside the courts but once inside the courts both become serious and darker. He and Sanada have been best friends since the age of four after the two met at a tennis club. After his defeat against Ryoma, he begins to play tennis for fun and not solely for winning. Yukimura expected to have a fun match with Sanada during the U-17 camp, but changed his mind after seeing how serious Sanada was. Much like his U-17 Camp roommates Fuji Shusuke and Shiraishi Kuranosuke, Yukimura has a big interest in gardening. This is shown as he, Shiraishi and Fuji observe the plants in their room. Also, shortly after the Nationals, Yukimura invited Shiraishi to visit the Rikkai Dai gardening club. History ::See: Seiichi Yukimura/History Tennis Record U-17 Camp Results Playing Style and Techniques Yukimura is an All-Rounder. He is given the title "Child of God" for his skills and was an unbeaten middle schooler before he lost to Echizen. However, he is also powerful even without taking his opponents' senses. Despite Sanada overcoming Yukimura's tennis, Yukimura easily continues to overpower him in their tie-break match. Yukimura's tennis style has been described to thrust his opponents down to the bottom of an abyss PairPuri Volume 5. Yips Yukimura returns every opponent's shots no matter what. As he does this, he takes away the opponent's five senses, a phenomenon which Kintarō describes as "...like your body no longer wants to cross the net or move at all." This is due to the fact that his tennis places his opponent in a state known as the'' yips, where the user freezes up and simply cannot move. It seems that achieving the Pinnacle of Perfection is the only way to overcome Yukimura's Yips as it was implied that Ryoma got all of his senses back after he doing so. During ''New Prince of Tennis, ''Yukimura has evolved the technique to instead put the enemy into a trance like sleep, as shown in his match with Fuwa Tetsuhito 'Muga no Kyōchi(無我の境地, Muga no Kyōchi, trans. State of Self Actualization) A state in which the user naturally intakes all techniques he sees and can perfectly copy them, Yukimura is one of a few player's who have achieved Muga no Kyōchi. U-17 Camp Stats Speed - 4: By no means is his speed slow, however because he has the ability to return any kind of shot, he doesn't need to rely on it. Power - 3.5: Since he's the type to sustain himself with accuracy, his power is only normal. More than just strong shots, he mainly attacks mentally Stamina - 3.5: Since he's only just returned after recorvering from his terrible disease, His stamina is still unsteady. However, If he successfully strips you away of your senses, in no time at all the only one losing stamina will be the opponent. Mental - 6: With his smiling poker face, the opponent can never read his expressions. Because he has quite the skills to back it up, his Mental strength is strong. Technique - 6: With his terrifying accuracy, He has the technique to plunge his opponents into the depths of despair. '''Kurobe Memo: It's quite astonishing for him to understand how to use smallest of movements to achieve the greatest efficiency already for his age. When he is completly recovered from his terrible disease, I want him to try battling much more fiercely. Personal Information *Foot Size: 26.5cm *Hobby: Gardening *Father's occupation: Worker (Advertisement Company) *Uses his allowance for: Gardening tools and books *Motto: "If you have not experienced Winter, then you can not understand Spring's warmth." *Favorite Subject: English, Mathematics, Art *Disliked Subject: Chemistry (because the smell of the chemicals reminds him of the hospital) *Frequently visited place in school: the campus flowerbed, rooftop garden *Committee: Beautification Committee *Favorite Color: Pale Blue (Aqua) *Favorite Food: Grilled Fish *Favourite Books: Anthology of Poems (especially French ones) *Favorite Music: Brahms 4th Symphony *Preferred type: Healthy People, A wholesome person *Place he wants to go for a date: Art Museum *Thing He Wants The Most (at the moment): Collection of Pierre-Auguste Renoir's Paintings *Routine Duties: Watering his plants, image training *Dislikes: Talking about other people behind their backs *Skills Other Than Tennis: Watercolour Painting, Having an Extensive Knowledge about Plants and Animals, Cricket Daily School Life *06:30 - Rises from bed, eats breakfast after watering his decorative plants *07:00 - Goes to school. Participates in morning practice and gives orders *08:15 - Arranges the tour to other schools with Sanada *08:30 - First Period: French *09:30 - Second Period: History; Modern European History *10:40 - Third Period: Art; Sculpture rough sketch *11:40 - Fourth Period: Modern Japanese *12:30 - Lunch break: Buys western-styled lunch form Umikaze (grilled scorpion fish) *13:00 - Waters the plants in the garden on the rofftop, takes a nap on the bench *13:30 - Fifth Period: Physical Education; Middle Distance Run *14:30 - Sixth Period: Calligraphy. Writes one character"忍" (nin: Patience/Restraint) *15:30 - Beautification committee meeting. Arranges a school-wide cleanup *16:15 - Club activity. Coaches the regulars *18:00 - Regular checkup at Kanai Sougou Hospital *19:30 - Returns home, eats dinner after taking a bath *20:30 - Looks over his younger sister's homework after she insists *21:15 - Sits together with his family in the living room *22:30 - Reads while he has Brahm on *22:45 - After recording what each player needs to focus on in the club notes, goes to sleep Note from Marui: So impressive! It was decorating the art room! But there was a rumor that you're not supposed to look into the eyes of the sculpture... Note from Sanada: Patience. That's not tarundoru. As expected of Yukimura. Yukimura, to celeberate your recovery, let me give you a new piece of calligraphy. Relationships Sanada Genichiro Sanada met Yukimura at a tennis club at the age of four. Since then, they have been very close friends. Sanada is unquestioningly loyal to Yukimura. Yukimura is one of the few people Sanada obeys. Kuranosuke Shiraishi & Shusuke Fuji Shiraishi and Yukimura are quite close to each other even if they are from different schools. They share many common things with each other especially when it comes to plants. Yukimura even invites Shiraishi to Rikkai's flower garden and they give each other tips and advice in caring for plants. In the U-17 camp, Shirashi, Fuji, and Yukimura are roommates and they get along well, sharing their interests in plants and bringing them to their room to share. Ryoma Echizen Ryoma was the first person to defeat Yukimura is a tennis match. Yukimura learns to have fun playing tennis after their match. Yukimura does not hold a grudge with Ryoma. Trivia :See: Trivia References Gallery ::See: Gallery Category:Characters Category:Tennis Player Category:Rikkaidai Tennis Club Member Category:Middle Schooler Category:3rd Year Middle School Category:U-17 Camp Category:All-Rounder Category:Right-Handed Category:Middle School Captain Category:Kanto Players Category:Kanagawa Players Category:Capable with Singles and Doubles Category:1st Stringer Category:Coaches Category:World Cup Participants